Second Chances
by lexlovesya
Summary: "Approximately 105 people die every minute. About 15 of those are teenagers who died prematurely due to illness, suicide, murder, accidents, etc. That adds up to about 7,884,000 teens per year that didn't get to live their life. Because of this, the archangels came up with Project Second Chance. This gives teenagers who have proven themselves worthy another shot at living!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of the FanFiction world!**

**Just so you know, I have a strange obsession with angels, and this story was born from that.**

** So the first few chapters are going to be introducing my seven OCs (Angelique, Gerard, Leo, Dawn, Ciel, Sky, and Talia) and how they died. The Hosts won't really come into the picture until chapter eight. Also, my OCs deaths were based entirely on the songs I quote at the beginning and I recommend you listen to them while reading. Okay that's all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs. **

_How could this happen to me? _

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run _

_The night goes on as I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

_~Untitled-Simple Plan~_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter One: Angelique _

A woman's scream.

That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out. Now I'm here, lying on something hard and cold, and I can't remember how or why I'm like this. I feel searing pain all over my body, and no matter what I do I can't make it go away. Slowly, I open my eyes but all I see is a bright light. I blink, clearing my vision, and I take in the stars. They seem so close right now, like all I have to do is reach out my hand and I'll be able to touch one. The only problem is I can't move my hand, or the rest of me for that matter.

Suddenly I can hear piercing screams all around me. My hearing must have been muffled or something. I open my mouth so I can tell them all to shut up, but I barely make a sound and no one hears me.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Someone yells, and I try to look around to see who, but again I can't move. I sigh, and in an instant almost all the pain is gone and I can move again. I stand up and dust myself off before looking around me.

There was a horrible car accident, if the two totaled vehicles are anything to go by. A few ambulances arrive at the scene, coloring everything blue and red. By the looks of it, a lot of people got hurt, but I don't see any dead bodies lying about. I hear loud, chest racking sobs to my left, and I look down to see my mom holding on to a lifeless body. My immediate fear is that it's my little brother, but that's impossible: the body is too big and has long ebony hair, like me. I crouch beside my mom, trying to comfort her as well as see who she is holding. I place my hand on her shoulder, but I go right through her. I know that's a bad sign as a paramedic approaches us and takes the body from my mom gently, revealing who it is.

Despite the blood and broken flesh, I can recognize the face as my own and I stare into my almost lifeless green eyes before the paramedics place me on a stretcher. Everything seems to slow down and I realize I'm barely hanging by a thread onto life. Any second now I will slip off the edge into the land of the dead, and I can't help but think about my life. It wasn't perfect and I know I made my share of mistakes but I loved my life! I don't want it to end!

How could this happen to me? I thought I had my whole life ahead of me, and now I'm just gonna fade away while the night goes on without me! It's so unfair, I just want to scream! What did I do to deserve this? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

I feel tears of frustration pour down my face as I watch my body take it's last breath and my eyes grow dim, signaling the official end of my life. I stand rooted to my spot as my corpse disappears into the back of the ambulance. They'll try their best to save me, but it's too late... I'm already gone.

Instantaneously the world spins away and I find myself sitting in a pristine white office, an overly cheerful women sitting in front of me.

"Hello Angelique." She sings. "Would you like some tea?"

"Um..." I stare at the cup in front of me skeptically. "Who are you?"

"Oops! Sorry! I'm Allegra, an Angel of Cheer!" She takes a sip of her tea. "I always get so excited when we have new recruits that I get a tinsy bit forgetful!"

"Wait, did you just say angel? And what do you mean new recruits?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

"Oh you don't know?" She tilts her head in thought before giggling. "That's right! It's my job to tell you! Sorry!" Allegra rummages through one of her drawers, eventually pulling out a pamphlet. "Here you go!"

I take it from her tentatively and mentally read the cover. _Guess What? You're Dead!_

"Really?" I lift my brow at her before opening it. I quickly skim through it, before handing it back to her with a sigh. "I already know I'm dead... I saw myself."

"Oh dear, that's tough." Allegra places her hand over mine. "But you're not the only one! Every Team Leader watched their last breath. I guess it's part if the job description."

"Team leader?" Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"That's right! You see, approximately 105 people die every minute. About 15 of those are teenagers who died prematurely due to illness, suicide, murder, accidents, etc. That adds up to about 7,884,000 teens per year that didn't get to live their life. Because of this, the archangels came up with Project Second Chance. This gives teenagers who have proven themselves worthy another shot at living!"

"So you mean like reincarnation?" I take a sip of my tea, feeling the warmth travel down my throat. Immediately I feel calmer.

"Not exactly. You do get a new life, but you start from the age you are and you keep all your memories from your previous life. Also, instead of a family you are put into a team of three to seven other teenage angels and two older angels who act as your supervisors/parents. Once you are in a team you basically live a normal life, except you are given missions." This sounds interesting.

"What kind of missions?"

"It ranges from simple things like offering guidance, to performing miracles. So far, there are five teams and normally you'd choose one to be in, but you've shown yourself capable of so much more. If you accept, you will be the leader of a team of guardians you form yourself, and your team will train with the archangels to become the first team dedicated to a special group of people who have exceptionally pure souls. We like to refer to it as Operation Guardian Angel!"

"What exactly would I be doing?"

"All the normal things I mentioned before as well as protecting their souls from demons."

"Demons!?" Why am I excited by that? "Like... Actual demons?"

"Yes. The purer the soul, the more in danger they are of getting their soul snatched. The car accident you were in was actually caused by a demon that wanted your soul. We barely got you out of there in time!" She places her hand over her mouth. "You weren't supposed to know that. Forget I said anything! Um... So what do you say? Want to be a part of Project Second Chance?"

I sit back and think. My life was ended by a demon? It might be too late for me, but I might be able to save someone else. This is my opportunity to make a difference in someone's life. Not to mention the fact that I've always loved the supernatural, and demon fighting demons seems very exciting! Plus, I get to live! Honestly, this seems like a pretty good deal. I smile at Allegra before nodding.

"Where do I sign up?"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Ow!" I rub my head as I sit on the floor. Every single part of my body aches. Who knew training would be this hard?

"Get up, Child." Michael commands as he points his spear at me. "How do you plan on vanquishing a demon if you can not last more than ten minutes in battle?"

"Michael, you shouldn't be so hard on her." Gabriel scolds her brother as she descends the stairs. "Angelique is still a young soul after all. She has much to learn."

"That is precisely why I'm being hard on her." He turns to me as I stand. "You will be going against creatures that are thousands of years old." I defend myself against his attack. "They are pure evil and will not show you any mercy! Your soul shines brightly, and they will devour you if given the chance. Understand?" He knocks me down again, his spear a mere inch from my face.

"...Yes." He nods before offering his hand.

"Good. Now, did you have a message for us Gabriel?" Michael turns to her.

"Yes. Azrael has informed me that today is the day. He is ready to take you to earth for your final goodbye Angelique." I stare at her before turning to Michael.

"Go Child. We will continue when you get back."

"Yes sir!" I salute before running off.

"And don't forget that you have a session with Raphael!" He calls after me.

"I won't! I promise!" I wave before disappearing through the door. I quickly find Azrael waiting by the portals, an unreadable expression on his face. "I-I'm here!" Azrael nods before stepping onto the platform, and I step on carefully behind him.

"We will be arriving after everyone except your immediate family has left. You will have 5 minutes to say goodbye to your old life. I will tell you the next step when it is time to leave." He explains quickly. "Now jump."

"What?" Azrael pushes me off the platform before I even know what's going on. When I open my eyes, I realize I'm kneeling in a patch of grass and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You are already dead... What did you expect to happen?"

"Right. I keep forgetting." I stand up and take a look around. We're in a very beautiful cemetery that I recognize as the one every dead member of my family has been buried in.

"This way." Azrael begins walking quickly, and I struggle to keep up with him. He leads me to a freshly covered grave where I see my mom, dad, older and younger brothers, and my grandmére all huddled around in a circle. Tears are falling down their faces and I feel my heart breaking for them. I look at Azrael for approval to walk up to them and he nods. Slowly I start to move, completely aware of the fact that they can't hear or see me. I walk around them so I can read my tombstone.

_Angelique D. Blanc_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Granddaughter_

_~May 23, 1996 - March 19, 2013~_

_An angel on earth, taken from us too soon. She continues to fly in heaven._

I examine all their faces, trying to burn them into my memory before I kiss each of them on the cheek. I go back to Azrael, who for some reason is holding a bouquet of white roses.

"We are going to ease their grief." He answers me before I have a chance to ask. "White roses represent new beginnings, so I felt they were fitting. When I tell you, whisper a message for them and blow on the roses. Your family will hear you." I think for a moment, trying to come up with the just the right words. "Now." Azrael says, handing me the flowers.

"Don't be sad. I'm happy and well. I love you all and thank you for a great life!" I blow on the roses gently, and to my surprise a breeze carries all the pedals to my family. They look in our direction as the pedals dance around them, and I wave goodbye with a bright smile on my face, even though I know they can't see me. To my great surprise and delight, my younger brother waves back and I see my mom blow me a kiss. Azrael places a hand on my shoulder, and I step back with him into the light.

"You did well." He says as we begin moving up. "Congratulations on passing your first test."

"T-this was a test?!" Why was I not aware of this?

"Yes. As the team leader, you will be the one comforting your recruits and easing them from life to death without pain. Then you must take them to their funeral so they receive closure, just as you have now. You showed you are capable of letting go, and that you also have the ability to comfort the grieving. Blowing the pedals was a test. Very few angels have that ability, and fewer more are able to show themselves to the grieving. I expect great things from you in the future." He pats me on the head as he steps off the platform, and I feel a great sense of accomplishment. That is until I realize I'm late for my lesson with Raphael.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

I shift in my sit nervously, awaiting the results of my evaluation. If I pass, I can begin forming my team, but if I fail… Actually I don't know what happens if I fail, but whatever it is can't be good. I don't know how long it's been since I died because time in heaven works differently than time on earth. The fact that I don't age up here also disorients me a bit. It feels like a year, but it could be more like a month or even a few days! Either way, I've been training non stop in combat, leadership, healing, miracles, history, and other subjects that fall in those categories, and as far as I know I've passed every test. At least the ones I've known about because apparently there were some that no one told me about! Suddenly the door opens and Allegra comes skipping out with a taller male angel behind her. They're both blonde with light blue eyes, so my immediate thought is that they're siblings, but the probability of that is slim.

"Angelique great news!" She hands me my folder. "You passed with a perfect score! Congratulations!" She hugs me tightly. "And guess what? I've been assigned as one of your supervisors!"

"Really? That's great!" I smile before glancing up at the man behind her.

"Oh this is Frederick!" She stands up, linking her arm in his. "He's your other supervisor! Don't we make a cute couple?"

"Allegra… Please don't say weird things." He sighs, his face turning slightly red.

"Oh but we're going to be playing husband and wife on earth! And not only that, we're going to have beautiful children like Angelique!" We both stare at her as he shakes his head.

"Anyways, are you ready to begin recruiting?" Frederick turns to me with a smile. "We have a list of possible candidates. The first person you recruit will be your second in command, so choose wisely."

"What do I do if the person I pick doesn't want to join?" I ask, skimming through the files.

"Then you help ease them into the next life." Frederick places his hand on my shoulder. "We'll take care of it from there."

"Don't worry!" Allegra grabs my hand. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision, and that they'll want to follow you! You just have to believe in yourself." I smile at her before one of the files catches my eyes.

"Gerard Wiles." I say his name out loud and immediately know he's the one. "I have to go!" I say, pulling out his file, and running for the portal.

"Good luck!" Frederick calls after me.

"We know you can do it!" Allegra adds. It's funny, but I already feel like they're my parents. I wave to them before stepping onto the platform, clutching Gerard's file to my chest with a dopey grin.

"Well Gerard, I hope you decide to join me. By the looks of your file, you definitely deserve a second chance!" I jump from the platform and allow myself to fall to earth. This time I keep my eyes open and watch the stars speed by.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Kyoya!" Tamaki calls to me from the balcony. "Come look at the stars with me!" I sigh before standing up and joining him.

"What are you going on about now?"

"Look it! You can see the stars so clearly from here!" The blonde points to the sky energetically. "Do you know any of the constellations?" I smirk at him before standing next to him.

"I suppose I could show you a few."

"Hurray!" He cheers and I chuckle in amusement.

"Alright. Let's see, that one is-"

"Kyoya look!" Tamaki grabs onto my arm and points to the sky. "A shooting star!" I look in time to see a ball of light shoot across the sky. Time seems to slow down and I find myself completely entranced by the strange blue glow. "Quick make a wish!" Tamaki breaks my concentration and the light disappears, ending the spell. For some reason I spend the rest of the night wondering if I'll ever see that light again.

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have returned with the next chapter! Thank you to anyone who's read this so far and a special thanks to Dramachick4thewin for pointing out errors! I do proofread before posting but sometimes I miss a few things so feel free to point them out! I edited the last chapter so everything should be fine now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_And I just hope you know _

_That if you say_

_Goodbye today _

_I'd ask you to be true_

_'Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you_

_~Cancer-My Chemical Romance~_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter 2: Gerard_

_Please turn away. I don't want you to see me like this. _

"Do you have everything you need Gerard?" My older sister Raygina asks as she holds my hand. I lick my lips before smiling at her weakly.

"Could you please get me a drink of water?" She nods, kissing my forehead before she leaves.

"Goodbye guys. I'll be right back. You two stay with him." She instructs our younger brother and sister, Mikey and Frankie. They nod at her before taking their posts at the edge of my bed. It's just us four and our Aunt Marie ever since our parents died a couple years ago, right after I was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor.

_Please guys. Leave before it gets worse._

"Big brother?" Frankie grabs onto the blanket. "You're going to be okay right?" She's only ten years old. She shouldn't have to see someone so close to death.

"Of course he'll be alright." Mikey answers when he sees me hesitate. He just turned fourteen but sometimes he seems so much older than that. "Gerard has made it through every time. Why should now be any different?" He looks at me with tears in his eyes and I'm reminded just how young he really is. Unfortunately this time is different. My tumor has stopped responding to treatment, and the doctors say that I won't make it through the week. True he lied to her, but how do you tell a little girl that her big brother is dying?

"Hey Sweetheart," I take her hand in mine. "Why don't you go help Aunt Marie go through my old things. You can keep anything you like, 'kay?" She smiles, bringing my hand to her lips.

"Bye! See you later!" My Aunt made a rule the day we moved in that whenever you leave a room you have to say goodbye to everyone in it, because you never know if it'll be the last time you see them. I'm grateful for that rule today. I feel myself slipping away from life and I don't want my family in the room when I go.

"Mikey, will you do something for me?" I wince at how weak I sound right now.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you find me a pen and some paper? There are a few things I want to write down." He nods before standing up and giving me a hug.

"Bye Gerard, I'll be back soon." I let out a sigh as he closes the door, allowing my body to relax. I know that by the time any of them get back, I'll be dead. Then again, it's not like I've been living up to now, more like counting down the days to go. It's sad really: I'll never see Frankie grow up, I won't watch any of Mikey's basketball games, I'm gonna miss Raygina's graduation, and I'll never get a chance to fall in love. I'm never going to get married or have children or grandchildren. My life is ending before it really meant anything. I wish there was another way.

"Hello Gerard." A sweet voice says, making me open my eyes. On the edge of my bed is a girl who looks to be about my age with long, raven hair, sea green eyes, and a gentle smile. She's wearing a lavender dress and her hair is pulled into a side braid.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I try to sit up, but my body refuses to cooperate.

"My name is Angelique and I know a lot of things about you." Her face grows red and she starts playing with her braid. "Okay that sounded creepy. Can we start over? I'm new at this."

"Uh… Sure?"

"Alright." She takes a deep breath before smiling at me again. "Hello Gerard. My name is Angelique and I'm an angel! I'm here to invite you to join Project Second Chance."

"...What?"

"Are you confused about the angel thing, or should I go into the Project Second Chance explanation?"

"I'll accept the angel part and move on for now. Explain the project thingy."

"Okay. Basically I'm here because you didn't get to live your life and you're a really good person." She goes into a long explanation about Project Second Chance, and then starts telling me about something called Operation Guardian Angel. By the time she finishes, I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep. "Gerard… You really deserve to live again, and I think you'd really enjoy it, so… Will you become my second in command?" Her eyes are full of hope and for the first time I really notice just how beautiful she is. I don't think I can say no if I wanted to. I smile weakly before giving a short nod. Her whole face lights up, as she stands up and walks to my bedside. "Then welcome to the team." Angelique places her lips on mine and I feel all my pain and exhaustion melt away. She pulls away, taking my hand in hers before smiling.

"What was that for?" I can feel my face burning up as she let's out a giggle.

"That was the Kiss of Death. It allows you to pass away without any physical pain."

"Oh. So I'm dead now." I ask as I stand up. I look down at my bed and examine my now lifeless body. My eyes are closed, and there's a slight smile playing at the corner of my lips, so at first glance it looks like I'm asleep.

"Yeah. Kind of bittersweet huh?" Angelique sighs. "We should leave now. Your sister is going to come back real soon with your water and notice you're not breathing anymore. It'll just make things worse if you're still here."

"Okay, but can I do something first?" She nods and I walk over to desk. I pull out my last piece of paper and a pen before I begin writing.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I tricked you all into leaving me alone, but I didn't want any of you around when it was time for me to go. The hardest part of this is leaving you all behind, and saying goodbye one more time would have hurt too much. I have one favor to ask of you though: will you please bury me in all my favorite colors? I would really appreciate it._

_I love you all, forever and always._

_Gerard_

I place the paper on my body, and I can't help but stare at myself one last time. Angelique hugs me from behind, and I allow myself to lean into her touch.

"It's hard now, but things do get easier. I promise." She whispers, and I believe her.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Think fast!" Angelique yells as she tosses me a shield just in time for me to defend myself against Michael's attack. Our job is to work together to beat him, a nearly impossible task. We're fighting against the leader of God's army for crying out loud! I dodge another attack just as Angelique flips to my side. We share a look and a nod before switching to offense. I blow my chestnut hair out of my face and make a mental note to cut it later. It grew amazingly fast when I died, but Frederick explained that it was because I wanted my hair to grow back as soon as possible.

Together we somehow manage to push Michael to the edge of the ring, but just as we are about to make the final blow, he sends us flying with one thrust of his shield and we end up lying flat on the ground… Again.

"Good work today. Your skills are definitely improving." He praises, helping us stand. "You're learning much faster than most, and you work well with one another. I believe you made the correct choice Child." He says to Angelique, and she bows her head in thanks before he leaves.

"So today's the big day." Angelique turns to me with a gentle smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I think so." To be honest, I'm nervous. This'll be the first time I see my family in what feels like months, but the last I'll see them for the rest of my life. It's really strange.

"Then let's go." She takes my hand in hers and starts leading me up the stairs. It seems to disappear in my own, and for the first time I notice that there's a pretty big height difference between us. I'm pretty sure I'm at least half a foot taller than she is.

"Hey Ange," I use the nickname I gave her recently. "How tall are you?"

"About 5'4. Why?"

"I was just thinking that you're really tiny."

"Whatever Mr. 5'11." She mumbles as we step on the platform. "Remember, they won't be able to hear or see you, but they can subconsciously sense your presence. Try sending them good emotions like love and happiness. You only have five minutes, so make every second count."

"Don't worry, I will." I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart. To be completely honest, I'm not sure I'm ready for this.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Jump."

"Huh?" Before I can completely comprehend what she said, Angelique pushes me off the platform and I go hurtling towards Earth. I land safely on some grass,and turn to her angrily. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"In case you are forgetting, you're already dead. Nothing was going to happen to you." She smirks as she crosses her arms. "That was really fun, now I know why Azrael does it!"

"You know, you're a horrible person."

"What an awful thing to say!" She covers her mouth in mock offense. "If Gabriel was here, she'd definitely be scolding you!"

"And exactly what would she say if she knew you pushed me off the platform?!"

"This isn't about me right now." She smirks before walking away. "Now come on. We can't waste time."

"Don't go changing the subject!" I run after her but stop dead in my tracks when I see my family gathered around my grave. I don't know why I didn't recognize it at first, but this is the cemetery my parents are buried in. From here I can tell that they put me right next to them.

"Go on. Say your goodbyes." Ange nudges me towards them, and I take a deep breath before following her orders. Frankie and Mikey are holding each other as tears stream down their faces while My Aunt Marie dabs at her eyes delicately. Raygina's not crying, but I can tell that she wants to. As the oldest, she feels the need to be brave, but I wish she wouldn't hold back her feelings. Bottling them up like she does can't be good for her. Slowly I wrap my arms around her and I notice for the first time ever that I'm actually taller than she is.

"It's okay to cry." I whisper in her ear, hoping my message reaches her somehow, even though I know she can't hear me. Strangely, tears start falling down her face and I remember what Ange said about sending them emotions. I kiss her on the cheek before going around and saying my final goodbyes to the rest of my family. The last thing I do is read what they wrote on my tombstone.

_Here lies a beloved son, brother and nephew:_

_Gerard T. Wiles_

_October 16, 1996 - March 24, 2013_

_We love you, always and forever._

I wipe away my own tears as I rejoin Ange, surprised to see her holding a bouquet of white roses. She gives me the flowers with a tender smile and places her hands over my own.

"When I say so, whisper a message to your family. I'll make sure they hear it." I nod before closing my eyes and thinking. "Now." She barely breaths the word and I almost don't hear her.

"I'm not sick anymore, so don't feel bad. If I see Mom and Dad, I'll tell them you said 'Hi.' I love you, goodbye!" The moment I finish, Ange blows on the roses and a light breeze carries the pedals to my family, enveloping all of them. They all turn towards us and Ange grabs my hand.

"Smile and wave!" She says, following her own instructions. I mirror her, and watch in shock as everyone waves back.

"Goodbye Big Brother!" Frankie calls, and I blow her a kiss before stepping back into the light with Ange.

"I thought they couldn't see us." I wipe away my newly formed tears as we begin to rise.

"Normally they can't, but apparently I'm one of those rare angels that can make themselves seen to the grieving or something like that. Raphael says that I'm an Angel of Alleviation."

"Oh you mean like Allegra is an Angel of Cheer and Frederick is an Angel of Patience?"

"Exactly! Apparently, every angel is placed in a category based on their abilities and personality." She explains as she steps off the platform. "I think that the rarer an angel type is, the stronger they are."

"Huh. What type am I?" I ask, tilting my head in thought.

"I don't know. Raphael and Uriel are the ones who evaluate-" Ange stops in her tracks and her face grows pale. "I can't believe I forgot that you had your evaluation today! Come on, we're already running late!" She drags me behind her, mumbling what sounds like prayers the whole way. We barely make it to the Evaluation Room on time and Angelique shoves me through the door, making both of us fall.

"Running late again, are we Angelique?" I look up at the tall man in front of us, marveling once again at the contrast between him and Michael. Raphael has chocolate colored skin while Michael's is the color of milk. He has dark brown eyes and black, curly hair and Michael's eyes are a pale blue and his hair is straight and blonde. Raphael is known for healing and Michael is known for battle, but they are still as close as brothers where on earth they may have been separated by society. It's really funny, all the stupid barriers humans put up when here none of it really matters. There's all kinds of shapes, sizes, colors, ages, genders, and all of them are amazingly beautiful. I think it's because up here, you're not seeing a physical body, but a soul and all souls in their purest form are perfect, due to the simple fact that they were made that way.

"Sorry Raphael, I always get distracted when I go to earth." Ange apologizes, breaking me from my thoughts.

"That is because it is a very pained filled place, and true to your nature, your soul longs to alleviate it's inhabitants." Uriel helps her stand. He's shorter than Raphael and has light brown hair, brown eyes, and medium skin. "It is natural for an Angel of Alleviation to lose focus when on earth."

"But you will have to learn how to stay focused, otherwise you may forget your mission." Raphael says as he places his hand on her head. "Now, are you ready for your evaluation Gerard?"

"Y-yes sir!" I stand up quickly, for some reason feeling very intimidated. The three of them smile at me while Ange takes my hand in hers.

"Relax. It's really easy." She says, and I begin to calm down.

"Come with us." Uriel instructs, leading me to a table covered with various colored pieces of paper. "Choose." He says, and immediately my eye is caught by the pink one. I pick it up tentatively, and hand it to him.

"Don't worry, there are no wrong answers." Raphael says, waving his hands over the table and making many different types of flowers appear. Again, I pick one immediately and hand it to him. "An allspice, very good." He nods, handing it to Uriel before waving his hands over the table again. This time, tiny little animal carvings appear and I choose a deer, once again handing it to the angels in front of me.

"I see. It appears you are an Angel of Compassion." Uriel smiles. "Like Angelique, you too are aware of pain and suffering, only it calls out much more to you."

"Angels of Alleviation and Angels of Compassion have worked together since the beginning of time. Through compassion you will find those in need and then you will alleviate them of their pain." Raphael joins Ange's hands with mine. "As leader and second in command, you two will have a very strong team indeed. We will be expecting great things from you." We leave with a great sense of pride.

"So Ange, what did you pick?" I ask with a huge, dopey grin on my face.

"I chose the color brown, a scarlet geranium, and a frog." She lists them with a smile. "Not exactly what you'd expect, but they're all associated with comfort or something."

"Angelique! Gerard!" Allegra calls as she comes running towards us, an amused Frederick walking behind her. "I have the next list of candidates!"

"Wow, already?" Ange takes the folder from her. "I had to train for a whole year before I recruited Gerard."

"That was because you had a lot more to learn as the leader." Frederick says as he joins us. "Now you'll probably be recruiting someone everyday. The more time your team has to bond the better."

"The souls you'll be assigned to have begun to reach their prime." Allegra explains. "It's during the teenage years that a soul is at its most vulnerable because it is more easily influenced."

"Its at this age that most people decide who they are or want to be. Demons like to take advantage of that and often trick them into handing over their souls for things like money and power." Frederick adds. "Right now, the souls your team will protect have wards placed over them that hide them from demons, but they will only last for an earth year. You will have that much time to train."

"Woah, so we'll have like a thousand years?" I ask in shock.

"Nope. Sometimes time here runs faster than on earth, sometimes slower, and sometimes at the same speed." Allegra corrects me. "It'll actually end up feeling as if about two years have passed."

"And that's why we need to assemble our team as soon as possible. " Ange says as she flips through the papers.

"Okay. Will I be recruiting also?"

"No." Frederick shakes his head. "Angelique has been trained by the Angel of Death, Azrael in easing a soul from life to death. Only the Angels of Alleviation can do that. You will help her decide who should be on your team."

"Oh I forgot to ask, what kind of angel are you Gerard?" Allegra smiles at me.

"I'm an Angel of Compassion." I say as I peek over Ange's shoulder. She catches me and moves the folder so we can both look through it.

"That's perfect! You will definitely be able to choose the right souls for the job!" Just as Allegra says that, a name jumps out at me.

"Leo McSolas." Ange and I say at the same time, and I know we've both agreed.

"He is literally dying as we speak so I've got to go!" Ange grabs his file, running at full speed toward the portal.

"Good luck! Bring him back as soon as possible!" I call after her, 100 percent certain that she'll be successful.

**That's all I have for today! I will be posting the next chapter in one week so keep an eye out for it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had writer's block and I was working on my other OHSHC fic, Shattered. (Check it out if you like!) Anyways I'm back! **

**Thank you so much for reading this and following it and adding it to your favorites and leaving it reviews! It really makes my day!**

**My favorite review so far was sent in by Blahblahcat! It's so great and I thought I'd share it with everyone!**

"**MOAR!" **

**Wonderful right? Anyways on with the story!**

**Warning: This chapter deals with suicide. Please know that I do not think suicide is okay, and if you are having suicidal thoughts please talk to someone! (I am more than willing to lend an ear and advice, all you have to do is PM me!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate_

_Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay_

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long_

_So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me_

_I'm not worth any tears_

_~Goodbye (I'm Sorry)-Jamestown Story~_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter 3: Leo_

"I'm sorry Mom, but time has run out for me." I kiss the picture of my mother before gently placing it at the edge of my bathroom sink. After taking a deep breath, I swallow the last of the sleeping pills and then head to my room to lie down. I turn my music up, and think about my life over the past few years. My mom died in a car accident five years ago, leaving behind me, my dad, and my older brother. Honestly, the three of us never really saw eye to eye, and mom was probably the only thing keeping us from breaking apart. After she died, we all just drifted apart. My dad shipped me off to an all boys Catholic boarding school not long after that, and I was forced to face my grief on my own.

I was always been picked on because of my height, or red hair, or pale skin, or freckles. (Honestly, I thought we were living in an age where appearances didn't really matter, but I guess I was wrong.) Because of that, it was hard for me to make friends, and I always felt lonely. Things got harder when all the other boys began finding noticing girls and I didn't. I just wasn't attracted to them for some reason. Eventually I realized that I was actually noticing guys, and suddenly everything made sense. I was gay, a major taboo for a little Irish, Catholic boy. I definitely couldn't tell anyone or I risked being ridiculed even more than I already was. So I spent the last five years of my life feeling as if I didn't belong; not at home, not at school, not even on earth! The only reason I made it this far is because my mother's sister had committed suicide, and she'd always been opposed to it. I thought I was too, but now… I don't even know what to believe anymore. I'm lost in the confusion of this world, and I need to leave it.

I guess what pushed me over the edge was coming home, hoping to catch up with my family, only to have them brush me aside. I have been ignored and left alone ever since I got back. No, ever since mom died. The freaking grief counselor diagnosed me with depression, but what did my dad do about it? He neglected me and pushed me out of the way so he wouldn't have to deal with me! I've been dealing with life's abuse for the last five years, and I don't need one more.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I think this was always my fate." I feel my eyelids grow heavy as I let out a sigh. "No really wants me anyways, and nothing I do makes a difference. Everything is worthless. I'm really sorry, but I've already waited too long, and besides it's not like anyone's going to cry when I'm gone… I'm not worth any tears." I close my eyes as I say goodbye to life, waiting for the darkness to take me. Suddenly, I feel something wet land on my cheek, and i open my eyes to see a girl with long black hair and green eyes leaning over me. For some reason, she's crying.

"You're not worthless." She sobs, placing her hand on my forehead. "And I know you don't want to die. Even as you lie dying, I hear your soul cry out for me to save you." I stare up at her in shock, and I quickly realize she's right. I don't want to die. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted to provide an opportunity for my dad or my brother to save me! I wanted them to notice me, to help me, to almost lose me and then promise to never let me go again, but according to this girl, I'm dying. Bitter tears begin to slide down my face as I try to rouse my tired body. Nothing seems to work, and I quickly look towards the girl, begging her for help. She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, her tears still falling, as she bends down and places her lips on mine.

Relief instantly floods my body, and for a second I think that she actually saved me. But then she pulls away and the sadness in her eyes tells me something else.

"I'm sorry." She says as she stands up, pulling me with her. I look down at my body as more bitter tears begin to fall. I'm dead, and no one is going to care! The girl places a hand on my shoulder, and I feel calm almost immediately. "You gave up on this life, but it's not too late to start another."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" She smiles gently.

"My name is Angelique, and I'm an angel. I'm here to invite you to become a part of Project Second Chance."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Hey Ange! Is that the new guy?" A tall chestnut haired teen runs towards us as we step off of the platform. Angelique smiles brightly while she takes my hand and leads me towards him.

"Yup! This is Leo." She motions to me. "Leo, this is my second in command, Gerard."

"Nice to meet you." I say nervously, holding out my hand. He stares at me intently, as if he's trying to figure out something. "Umm…"

"Well now I know for sure." He breaks out into another grin. "Gingers do have souls!" Gerard bursts into laughter as Angelique facepalms with a heavy sigh.

"...Is he for real?" I ask, a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"Afraid so." Angelique answers me as she smacks Gerard on the back of his head. "Please forgive his stupidity."

"Now kids, play nice!" A curly blond haired women scolds the two as she and a taller, blond man approach us. "Tell them to be nice Frederick!"

"Allegra, calm down they're just teasing each other." Frederick smiles at her.

"Leo, these are our supervisors Allegra and Frederick." Angelique introduced.

"Hi there Sweetie! Feel free to call me 'Mom,' and Frederick 'Dad!'"

"I don't remember ever agreeing to that." Frederick protested as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! That's what our relationship is going to be on earth! Let's get used to it now!" Allegra batted her eyelashes at him, causing the man to sigh in defeat.

"Alright, fine." He blushes slightly as Allegra jumps on his back in joy. "I- I thought you were gonna stop doing this!"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" She laughs, Angelique and Gerard joining her. I watch them with a smile, a warmth filling my chest. They really do seem like a family.

"Leo?! Why are you crying?!" Angelique yells at me, her face full of concern and panic. Slowly I bring my hand up to my cheek, feeling that it is infact wet.

"I- I guess I am." My voice cracks at the end of my sentence. I don't even know why I'm crying. I just felt really sad out of nowhere. Angelique pulls me into an embrace, her head resting against my chest.

"Please don't cry." She whispers, and the tears start falling even more.

"I can't help it." I sob, finally realizing what's wrong. "You guys remind me of how my family was before my mom died." I look up as Gerard places his hand on my shoulder.

"We're your family now Leo." He smiles, playfully messing up my hair. "Don't forget, this is your second chance at life. That means you get a second chance to be happy, but you have to let go of the past."

"Now he's not saying to forget it!" Allegra adds on, wrapping her arms around all three of us. "We would never ask you to do that."

"Your past is what made you who you are today. It's what got you to this point in time." Frederick adds on as he places his hand on my head. "And while you should never forget it, you also should never let it hold you back. The past is what made your present, but it does not define your future."

"Don't just stand there!" Allegra yells at him. "Get in on this group hug! You're a part of our family too Frederick!"

"I know." He sighs, but does as she says with a slight smile. Honestly I can't remember the last time I felt so loved.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

I watch as my father and brother spread the last of my ashes onto the beach, a little surprised to see that they're crying. I hardly spoke to either of them in the last five years, and I thought any love they once felt for me had disappeared long ago.

Boy was I wrong.

"...Your dad regrets sending you away." Ange says suddenly, her eyes closed as she presses her hands against her heart. "He only did it because you look so much like your mom, that seeing you everyday was a constant reminder of her. He wasn't ready to face his pain yet."

"How do you know that?" I ask her, my eyes still on my family.

"It's one of my abilities as an Angel of Alleviation. I can hear what is causing someone pain."

"What can I do?" I turn to her, unable to watch my family suffer any longer.

"I don't know." She turns to me with a slight smile. "You're the Angel of Joy, not me. Everyone discovers their abilities on their own." I think back to the test I was given shortly after I arrived, and the objects I chose: a yellow card, a dandelion, and a dolphin. How they determine what kind of angel you are from that, I don't know, but I'm also not going to argue with them about it.

"What's hurting my brother?" She closes her eyes, staying silent for several moments. When her eyes open again, they are filled with empathy.

"That he didn't realize how depressed you were. he thinks he could have prevented it somehow."

"No he couldn't have. I never acted like I was depressed… No one could have seen it coming."

"Why don't you tell him that." She says as she pulls out a bouquet of white roses. "Think about what it is you want them to know, and then whisper it into these."

"Is this another one of your abilities?" I ask, placing my hands over hers. I don't wait for a response and instead clothes my eyes.

"Now." Ange urges me, and I lean into the flowers as I relay my message.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I love you both with all my heart." Ange then blows gently on the roses, causing their petals to be carried away by a tender breeze. The petals swirl around my dad and brother, embracing them in the words of my message. I'm caught off guard as their heads quickly turn in our direction.

"Don't just stand there, wave goodbye! Let them know that you're happy!" She commands as she takes my hand, waving to them both with a huge smile on her face. I do what she says, my smile growing when they both wave back to me. Ange nudges me slightly, and we step back into the light, immediately ascending back to heaven.

"Thank you for that."

"Of course! everyone deserves a chance to say goodbye, I'm simply the medium that allows you to do so." She grins at me, and suddenly I feel a knot in my stomach. I still haven't told her, or anyone for that matter, about my… sexual preference. I'm afraid about what all of them will say. I mean, have you seen all the homophobic religious stuff? But, I have to come clean eventually, and now seems as good a time as any. Slowly, I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Hey Ange… There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"If this is about you being gay, I already know."

"What? You do?" She lets out a giggle.

"Of course I know. We all know. It was part of your file!" Her smile turns a bit mischevious. "And you're not exactly the manliest guy out there either."

"Wait so everyone knows?!"

"Yup."

"And you're all okay with it?"

"Of course we're okay with it! To be honest Leo, we don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, or green with yellow polkadots! We love you just the same. Humans are the ones who choose to separate people based on something so trivial as who you love or whether you are a male or female. And besides, souls at their purest forms have no genders, therefore it doesn't matter."

"So you're telling me I've been freaking out over nothing?!" I yell in exasperation, earning another grin from the girl in front of me.

"Pretty much." She says as we stop moving and she steps off the platform, a smiling Gerard running towards her.

"Hey welcome back! How'd it go?" He asks, a folder in his hands.

"It went well." Ange replies.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the folder. "And did you know I was gay?!"

"It's a list of possible candidates for the program, and of course I knew you were gay! Everyone knows you're gay." He smirks as he hands the folder to Ange.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THEY KNEW?!"

"How exactly do you bring that up in a casual conversation Red?" Gerard crosses his arms. "'Hey how was your day? By the way, I know you like people of the same sex. So, did you catch the game on Sunday?'"

"Alright I see your point." I laugh before looking over Ange's shoulder. "So anyone look promising?"

"I was thinking the girl in file 74." Gerard looks over Ange's other shoulder. She quickly flips to the page, reading the name out loud.

"Dawn Toivonen… Yup. She's next!" Ange takes out her file and runs back to the portal. "See you guys later! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" We call after her, watching as she descends once again.

"Hey, Leo."

"Yeah Gerard?"

"Did Ange push you off the platform too?" He asks. I let out a long sigh.

"Yeah…"

**Okay that's all for right now! I plan on posting again on Saturday, but I won't promise because I'm really bad at keeping my promises for some reason. Anyways tell me what you think in a review! Till next time, fair winds!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there once again! I have returned with the next chapter!**

**I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but yes I do know that normally Gabriel is a guy, but while I was researching the different archangels I came across something that said sometimes Gabriel is portrayed as a woman. I liked the idea of having a female archangel, so I decided that I would write Gabriel as a lady.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Warning: This chapter is about abuse. If you or someone you know is being abused, please speak up! Tell someone! You might just save their life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

_~Concrete Angel-Martina McBride~_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter 4: Dawn_

Time seems to slow down as I watch the glass of apple juice fall from my little sister's hands, her eyes wide in terror. The glass hits the carpet, shattering the glass and splashing the juice everywhere. My heart skips a beat, our eyes meeting as the sound of the breaking glass fills the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Our father yells from the other room, the echo of his heavy footfalls drawing closer. I immediately spring into action.

"Get out of here Aurora!" I whisper furiously, pushing my sister out of the room just as my father enters. He quickly scans the room, the rage on his face growing more prominent when he sees the broken glass and spilt juice.

"Did you do this?" He growls at me. I take a deep breath as I swallow my fear before answering.

"Y-yes." The word comes out as barely a whisper, and I flinch as he grabs me by the front of my shirt.

"What was that?" I try not to gag as he let's out a breath that reeks of alcohol.

"Yes!" I say louder, closing my eyes as he lands a blow to my head. He drops me, and I curl up into a ball as he begins to assault me with his hands and feet. He's yelling at me, but I don't know what he's saying. The only thing I comprehend is the pain that racks my body, and the liquid flowing down my face. I can't tell if its blood, tears, or both. Somehow, I manage to open my eyes and I look to the doorway. I see my mother leaning against the wall, a bottle of whisky pressed to her lips. Her eyes are dull, as if she's not seeing what's happening. I feel a whimper escape my lips as I try to call out to her to do something. I want her to save me. I _need _her to save me, but I know she won't. For as long as I can remember, all she's done is stand back and watch as my dad beats Aurora and I half to death.

My whole life has been spent coming up with ways to keep people from knowing what's going on. I did my best to hide the bruises on both my sister and myself, forcing a smile so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Then we would come home and face our father's anger. It's gotten worse since he was fired for drinking on the job, and his attacks have become more frequent and angrier, but he's never beaten us for this long before. He doesn't seem like he'll be letting up anytime soon. I look at my mother again, silently begging her to interfere before I close my eyes and try to shut out the pain.

_Why Mommy?_

I cough up some blood as my father kicks me in the stomach.

_Why Daddy?_

My eyes snap open and I see stars as he kicks me in my head.

_Why don't you love us? _

I prepare for the next blow, but to my surprise my father stops and leaves the room, my mother following him. I try to stand, but all I can move are my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." A gentle voice says from behind me as I feel someone stroke my hair. "I am so, so sorry." They lean over me and place a light kiss on my lips. I close my eyes as all my pain melts away. The person pulls away, and I feel tears fall on my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I sit up, shocked to see a girl with long black hair and stunning green eyes smiling sadly at me as she wipes her eyes. "Hello Dawn." She whispers, her voice cracking.

"Who are you?" I ask, completely entranced by the glowing light that surrounds her.

"I am the angel Angelique. I've come to invite you to join Project Second Chance."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Relax Dawn." Raphael says as he places an injured rabbit in front of me. "You have the ability to do this." For our lesson today, Raphael brought us to a quiet meadow on earth so we could have experience with real creatures. I shoot glances to my side as I watch Angelique heal a dove's broken wing, Gerard heal a fawn's ankle, and Leo play with a puppy that once had hurt paws. The three of them make it seem so easy, I'm not sure I can keep up. I take a deep breath as I cup my hands around the rabbit's injured ear focusing my energy and will on helping this creature. A warm pink light flows from my hands, but quickly fizzles away before it can do anything. I let out a sigh as I pet the rabbit's back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into its ear. "I just… Can't do it." It twitches its nose at me, as if it understands and forgives me for my incompetence.

"You alright Daybreak?" Leo asks as he sits next to me and slides his arm around me. "You seem a little down." I raise my eyebrow at him, giving another sigh.

"Why Daybreak? Aren't the point of nicknames to shorten someone's name?"

"Nicknames are used for all kinds of things." Raphael says as he runs a hand over the rabbit's head, healing it instantly. "While they are normally shorter versions of ones name, I believe their main purpose is to show signs of endearment. However, humans have taken to using them as a way to be cruel to one another."

"Earth really is a weird place." Angelique cuddles the dove before setting it free.

"No… Humans are just weird creatures." Gerard scratches the fawns head, allowing it to bound away. Leo lets out a chuckle.

"It wasn't too long ago that we were just as weird as all of them." The red head stares up at the sky with a smile. "Huh, Sunrise?I roll my eyes at the eccentric red head.

"In my opinion, you four still are weird." Raphael grins at us, standing as he releases the rabbit in his arms. "Come now, its time to head back." He leads us to the bright light that will take us back up.

"Hey Dawn, don't feel bad." Angelique takes my hand in hers. "You'll get the hang of healing others sooner than you think."

"Yeah don't sweat it!" Gerard slaps Leo on the back. "This is only Gingy's second time doing it successfully!"

"Yup, and it's only Sasquatch's fifth time!" Leo drapes his arm across the much taller boy's shoulder.

"Oh come on! I'm not that tall!"

"Actually you are that tall." Angelique smirks at him.

"Whatever Squirt." Gerard grins as he messes up her hair.

"Do you all have nicknames for each other?" I ask as I let out a giggle.

"Pretty much Sun Up." Leo laughs as he jumps on Gerards back. "Now lead the way home Ange! I'm hitching a ride with Sasquatch!"

"How did I get stuck with such annoying teammates." Angelique shakes her head with a smile before heading towards the light. "And just choose a nickname for Dawn already or you're gonna confuse someone!"

"Don't worry! I'll pick something for First Light sooner or later!"

"IT NEVER ENDS!" Angelique yells, pulling me with her into the light. After a moment of silenced she smiles at me again. "But really Dawn, don't stress out about it. Today was only your first try. It took me about a month before I could heal successfully!"

"Thanks Angelique."

"Don't thank me just yet." Her sweet smile turns mischievous, and I can't help but swallow in nervousness and fear."

"We're not going back yet. We have to do something else real quick."

"What do you mean."

"It's time for you to say goodbye. And also jump."

"Huh?" Angelique pushes me off the platform, sending me tumbling down with a terrified scream. When I open my eyes, I see that I landed safely on a patch of grass and Angelique is standing in front of me with a broad grin on her face.

"That never gets old!" She says as she offers me a hand. "I think it's my favorite part of my job!"

"You can be so evil." I say as I dust myself off.

"If that were true, I don't think I would be here." The black haired girl begins leading me away. I look around, realizing we're in a cemetary and I let out a sigh.

"Oh. We're doing that today." I say softly. Angelique remains silent as she brings me to a beautiful shaded part of the cemetery, and to my surprise my little sister is kneeling in front of an angel statue that's surrounded by flowers, stuffed animals, cards, and posters. "W-what?"

"You were very loved by your friends Dawn." Angelique smiles gently. "They miss you very much and wish they could have done something to save you. In their defense, you were very good at hiding your pain."

"Can I-" I motion to Aurora awkwardly, not exactly sure how this works.

"Go ahead. This is so you can say goodbye." I nod, walking towards my sister slowly. I kneel beside her, brushing my long, curly brown hair out of my face. I examine the hazel eyes that are so similar to my own, and I wish that I could make her stop crying. I wrap my arms around her, completely aware of the fact that she can't really feel me, and allow a glowing pink light to release from my body and envelope her completely. As an Angel of Love, I can express my feelings for her in a pure form and I know she'll understand them. Aurora's let's out a sob, her tears flowing more freely, and I know she can feel me. I continue to envelope her with my love as I study the angel statue. It's a young girl, her head facing upward, with huge wings and a flowing white dress. She's resting on a pedestal that acts as my gravestone.

_Dawn Toivonen_

_~February 14, 1997 - April 5, 2013~_

_Wherever you are, our thoughts are with you._

I kiss Aurora's forehead, standing up and rejoining Angelique. I wipe my eyes and give her a small smile. "Okay… I'm done."

"Not yet. Look." Angelique points behind me, and I turn around in time to see my sister clinging to a woman as a man stands behind them, his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Those are your sister's foster parents. They recently found out that they can't have children, but they've always dreamed of having a little girl. From now on, your sister is going to get the love she deserves and she'll be very happy."

"Promise?" I whisper, unable to take my eyes off of them.

"I promise." Angelique takes out a bouquet of white roses and hands them to me. "Think of something you want them to know. When I say so, whisper it and I'll take care of the rest." I do what she says, closing my eyes in thought. "Now."

"Please take good care of my sister. I love her very much, and she means the world to me. Goodbye Aurora. Be happy. Be safe. Be loved." I say immediately, my eyes opening when I'm done. Angelique places her hands over mine and blows on the flowers tenderly, causing a breeze to come and carry the petals towards my sister and her new family. The petals swirl around them, enveloping them in the words of my message. Aurora's head shoots up, her eyes meeting mine. She waves to me desperately, as if her life depends on making sure I can see her. I smile, waving back to her and blowing her a kiss. Angelique laughs, taking my hand and backing into the light.

"Your sister is very cute." She smiles at me. "She looks just like you."

"Thank you." I wipe my eyes again, relief flooding every part of my body. I hadn't even realized the heavy burden that had been weighing on my shoulders till now.

"Of course." She takes my hand again. "Dawn. I promised that your sister would be loved and happy, and I just want you to know that I promise the same for you." She jumps off the platform as we reach our destination and I can't help but stare at her back in surprise. Even though I already knew that I would be, hearing her promise it me out loud leaves no room for doubt in my mind.

"Welcome back Ange!" Gerard and Leo say simultaneously as they tackle her into a hug. Allegra appears out of nowhere and jumps on them while Frederick laughs in the background. Of course, its not long before the four bring the hug to him, but he doesn't seem to mind. I remember how amazed I was that so much love could exist in one place.

"Aren't ya gonna join in on the action Early Morning?" Leo calls to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"This is your family too now! That means you participate in group hugs!" Allegra adds cheerfully. They all begin calling out to me, letting out a triumphant roar as I run towards them and join the embrace.

I'm happy to say that my future will definitely be filled with love.

**To be honest, I don't even know why it took me so long to finish this… Happy Valentine's Day! Next chapter is Ciel!**


End file.
